Secrets
by Midnite Rose 09
Summary: Zero finally confessed to Kaname but they must keep their relationship a secret. Ichijou suspects Kaname of doing something wrong. Who would accept their being together? Kaname x Zero!  maybe ichijou too! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Passion

Zero had just finished killing another one of those damned Level-E's. He was so sick and tired of killing them. He would prefer to be in his room under the covers if his bed. Or if not then with Kaname. He smiled at the thought of waking up next to Kaname's sleeping, peaceful face.

"What are you smiling at Zero?" asked Kaito.

"You just killed a Level-E. Wow... You really are a sadist."

"That's not what I was smiling at idiot."

"Then what is it?"

Zero stared at him cold.

"Mind your own damn business."

Kaito knew that look. It was his if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-kill-you face.

After trying to clean up the mess they made they headed back to the academy. It was late. The moon was high but it was covered by the clouds. The wind was blowing a icy chill around them.

"My my, so the hunters return," said Yagari.

Zero completely ignored his teacher and walked to his dorm.

"What's his problem?" asked Yagari.

"I must have said something to put him in a bad mood," replied Kaito.

Zero walked to his dorm and began to feel the presence of a vampire. He waved it away thinking that it was his imagination. He opened the door to his room and immediately pulled his gun out.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's just me, relax," said a cool voice. Kaname.

Zero settled down and put his gun away. He sighed out of relief, not wanting to kill another vampire tonight.

He closed his door and was greeted by Kaname's kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouth (not that they haven't done this before ;D). They tangled there tongues getting a taste of what they both missed during the day.

Zero was the first to break away.

Panting Zero said, "Kaname, we've done this almost the whole week every night.

You're missing class. Won't the others suspect something?"

"Don't worry. I'm a pureblood. I can do whatever I want," he said coolly.

"Just because you're a pureblood with high hormones doesn't mean you can just skip class. I mean you have re-"

But of course Kaname didn't care. Instead he crushed his lips against Zero's again this time pulling him to the bed.

He pulled of Zero's coat and pushed him onto the bed. Kaname pulled Zero's shirt off and began his night. He laid his lips onto Zero's smooth white skin and began to kiss. His lips rested at his favorite spot. Zero's nipples. Whenever Zero got excited his nipples would turn rock hard, exactly how Kaname liked to play with them.

Zero moaned slightly as Kaname's hand groped his erection. Kaname smiled. He loved being able to make Zero happy. Zero always had a lonely look on his face.

It made him sad to think that Zero went through such a traumatic ordeal when he was young. But the again so had Kaname.

Kaname decided to stop thinking and do more licking. The thought totally put him out of his mood but seeing Zero's pleasured face made him smile once again.

"Kaname... Put it in. I can't wait any longer," moaned Zero.

Kaname obeyed him happily. But first he pulled off his clothes revealing the pale, thin body that he had.

Kaname groaned as he put his hard cock into Zero's body. Zero moaned as Kaname connected the two of them.

Kaname began to move. He thrust his hips back and forth, each movement going faster.

"Kaname! Ahhh! Ahhh! You're making me come!"

Zero moved to the thrusting that Kaname was doing. They were the perfect couple.

Kaname moved faster and faster. Zero felt like he was gonna break apart. But Kaname knew how to be gentle with Zero. Zero is always happy when he thinks of the day that he finally confessed to the pureblood. Especially when he said yes.

They knew how to keep their relationship secret.

Kaname moved faster as Zero tightened up.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHHHHHHN!" they both cried.

They came together and with a sigh of happiness Zero fell asleep. Kaname looked through the window with Zero on top of him. They moon was bright. He knew that know in the world would except them.

A pureblood and a hunter.

If any found out about them they would be exiled from the world as his uncle had been. He needed to keep their relationship a secret in order to protect Zero.

Kaname loves Zero with all his heart. He would rather die than let Zero take the blame. Kaname is the only one that can protect Zero. Nobody will ever except Zero for who he is.

A vampire hunter who was a vampire himself.

He knew that Ichijou was suspecting Kaname of something. So starting next week Kaname would have to return to class. He would have to wait till the weekend to finally be together with his love. If Ichijou found out there could be a possibility he might tell his grandfather. All hell would break loose. Kaname, being the noble that he was, slipped on his clothes and left the room quietly to make sure that his dorm wouldn't suspect anything. It broke his heart but he swore that he would protect Zero with all his heart.

PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T THEN I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE. REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IF

YOU LIKE IT PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Suspicion

Kaname got back to his dorm an hour before the sun was going to rise. It was late.

Too late. He knew his nobles would ask him where he was. Especially Ichijou. Kaname opened the door to the dorm and tried to slip in as quietly as he could.

He shut the door without any sound.

He was tired. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He slithered up the stairs in success.

"Kaname. Why didn't you come to class again tonight?"

Damn, thought Kaname. So close.

"I just didn't feel like it Ichijou. I've been a bit out of it lately."

"So I suppose you have a reason you are coming back so late."

"I went out for a walk. You know how I love to watch the moon."

"Kaname... I honestly want to believe you but there is something inside me that tells me you're lying."

"Ichijou, you have been my friend since we were young. I trust you a lot. So you should believe in me as well."

Ichijou looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you coming to class next week?"

"Yes. I promise."

Ichijou sighed.

"Okay. Goodnight."

Ichijou turned around and walked away. Kaname stared as he disappeared into the hallway. That wasn't as bad as he expected. Kaname really hated lying to Ichijou. Ichijou really trusted him but he could definitely see right through him when he was lying.

Kaname ignored this and walked on up to his bedroom. He wouldn't be able to see Zero as much as he would like. That made him feel uneasy.

He settled in his bed and thought about how he could make Ichijou less suspicious. He would have to spend less time with him. But that was pure torture for Kaname. He had the weekends but Ichijou would be around more. This made it harder for Kaname. He knew that he didn't have to see Zero constantly but Zero helped him relieve the stress of being the top pureblood.

He looked out the window again. The moon was covered by big gray clouds. Kaname could do nothing at this moment but let his sleepiness take over him.

Zero woke to the sunlight shining through the window. He knew that no one would be beside him but he hoped so. He opened his eyes to see the ruffled sheets of where Kaname was sleeping. He sighed at the thought of Kaname, of how they couldn't be together like a normal couple because of their social (vampire) classifications.

He got up and looked at the clock.

11:39

Crap. He was late. Yuki is going to be angry again.

He took a quick shower and as he was putting on his clothes he noticed the

hickies that Kaname had left on his shoulder. He could also feel soreness in his lower back.

He made his way to the Chairman's office. He walked in and was greeted with a smack to the back of his head. Yuki.

"Where the he'll have you been? I've been waiting for over an hour."

"I was sleeping. It is Saturday you know. No one gets up as early as you do on a freaking Saturday."

"Well you have tomorrow to sleep in."

"If I didn't have to go with you I would probably still be in bed right now. Why couldn't we do this tomorrow?"

"Because I need you two to get it today!" said the cheerful voice of the

Chairman.

"Honestly. Why can't you go with Yuki?"

"Because I'm the Chairman, Zero! Silly! I can't leave the school! Who would watch it?"

"You could have gotten Yagari to do it. It would only be for an hour anyways. What could go wrong in an hour?"

The Chairman just kept smiling.

"Let's go Zero," said Yuki as she tugged on his jacket.

When they walked out to the gate Ichijou was standing there. As if he was waiting for something.

"Good morning Ichijou-sempai!" said Yuki in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning."

Zero and Ichijou did not exchange words. Just looks. Ichijou looked at Zero as if he had done something wrong. His glare was somewhat bothering Zero. It was as if Zero had done something wrong. This cold stare made him feel uneasy because Ichijou was not the type of person to hold a grudge. But what had Zero done wrong? Zero ignored this and continued to walk with Yuki.

He couldn't help but think that Ichijou knew something.

Did Kaname tell him? He asked himself.

No. Kaname doesn't want anyone to know either. So what did I do wrong this time to deserve that damned look?


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Chapter 3-Twisted

Ichijou walked back to his room after seeing Zero. He knew that something was up between Kaname and Zero. But he couldn't bring himself to confront Kaname about this. Ichijou remember when he followed Kaname one night. He had been wondering where Kaname was going. He saw that Kaname met up with Zero. He assumed that Zero had done something to make Kaname not go to class. But he wasn't quite sure what it was though.

Ichijou thought long and hard about the possibilities. He came up with 3 ideas:

Kaname had done something that Zero had seen and could use it as blackmail making Kaname his "slave".

Zero had done something that Kaname had seen and could use it as blackmail making Zero his "slave".

3) They were lovers.

Ichijou knew that his last idea was ridiculous. But there were always possibilities. He hadn't followed Kaname long enough to see what they were doing but he knew that it pulled Kaname away from his studies. Ichijou knows that he can't hold onto Kaname. But he can't let go him either.

Seeing him with that bastard of a hunter really pissed Ichijou off. He would rather have an arm pulled out than see them together.

He has never told Kaname any of his secrets. Even though they have been friends since they were young Kaname has still yet to know that Ichijou is in love with him.

Ichijou knows that Kaname would never accept his feelings. The thought saddened him. He had tried to tell him in small amounts. Such as on Valentine's Day he would send him chocolates. He would always offer help even though Kaname had Seiren.

Kaname never noticed any of his hints. His love for Kaname would always be hidden by the wall of shyness that blocked telling him face to face.

He was especially surprised when he saw Zero and Kaname together. They hated each other. Or so Ichijou thought.

He lay still in his bed thinking what Kaname might be doing. He knew that it was nothing bad because Zero was there as well. But then again Zero had his bad sides too.

It has been decided Ichijou said to himself. Tonight I will definitely follow Kaname.

The sun had set and night has taken over. Zero had been stuck in the city all day being dragged around by Yuki. He made his way back to his room.

He collapsed on to his bed and closed his eyes. The first image that popped into his head was Kaname. He hadn't seen him all day.

He sighed. If he was out in the city he would rather be on a date with Kaname.

Zero got in the shower and let the hot water run down his back. This relaxed him but not enough so that he could stop thinking about what happened today at the front gate with Ichijou.

It made him feel uneasy that Ichijou might have noticed that Kaname and him were together. But there was no way. Right?

He got out of the shower and wrapped his towel around him and walked into his bedroom to put on some clothes.

"Are you trying to seduce me with your looks?"

Zero whirled around with instinct and his fist met the wall.

"That was close Zero. It's just me."

Zero's eyes adjusted to the dark room and realized that it was Kaname.

"Kaname? What are you doing here? It's only 9:30. You're going to get caught."

"It's fine. Everybody is up to their own business. Besides, I wanted to see you again before I have to start going back to class."

"Well I'm not in the mood tonight. I've had a long day and just wanna sleep."

Zero knew the answer he would get but still tried to protest by moving to his dresser.

Kaname pulled Zero by his arm and onto the bed.

"Then I'll help you get in the mood."

Before Zero could protest Kaname pushed his lips against his.

Ichijou returned to his room after listening to the short conversation between Kaname and Zero.

He was shocked that someone like Kaname could love Zero, let alone have sex with him.

Zero always had a blank or pissed off face on. This made Ichijou wonder even more about their relationship. He never thought that this could be possible.

Ichijou sank into his bed deep in thought.

He had never heard Kaname speak to anyone like that. You would think that Zero hated being talked to like that. Especially from a guy who happens to be Kaname.

Listening to Zero's moans only made Ichijou regret that he should have told

Kaname his feelings even more. It could've been him that was moaning.

He couldn't forget the voice that Kaname was speaking in. He wished that it was him. Ichijou got hard thinking about Kaname's voice. He decided to masturbate to that voice even though it wasn't him being spoken to. The only thing that was keeping him from telling Kaname was his shyness. For now he would think about Kaname in his twisted thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Chapter 4-Red as Roses

Kaname was looking at the moon in the classroom. He hated this. He would rather be with Zero right now. He smiled at the thought of Zero. He wondered what he was doing right now. It was Ichijou's voice that broke Kaname out of his daze.

"Kaname! Pay attention. You're going to get in trouble if you don't."

Kaname sighed. He turned his head to look at Ichijou and then turned his head back.

It's going to be a long night, Kaname said to himself.

It was nearly dawn when Kaname walked back up to his room. He was tired even though he hadn't done a thing in class.

He plopped down onto his bed, too tired to call Zero. Even if he did call Zero he would probably get scolded for calling so early in the morning.

Kaname wanted Zero. He wanted to kiss Zero. Feel his body and hear his moans. He wanted to feel his body shivering as he cums. But most of all he wanted to see Zero's sleeping face.

As Kaname thought of all of this he felt his hand brush something.

He looked at what he had grabbed.

It was a red rose with a card attached to it. He thought immediately that it was Zero but what was written on the card showed that it wasn't him.

As he read the card the rose wilted as it always would.

Shock went through his body as he read the 4 words scrawled on it.

"Who did this?" he asked himself.

Kaname couldn't bear this feeling alone. He ran to Zero as fast and quietly as he can. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He just wanted to see Zero.

Kaname reached his dorm and opened the door. He didn't even bother knocking.

Zero always left his door unlocked in case if emergency.

Kaname walked across the room and sat beside the sleeping Zero.

"Zero wake up."

Zero opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was real and wasn't a dream.

"Kaname...? What the hell are you doing here? Go away. You're going to get caught."

"Zero look at this."

Zero sighed but Kaname looked serious. All he wanted to do right now was sleep.

Zero took the card from Kaname's hand and read it out loud.

"I know your secret."

Zero looked as shocked as Kaname did when he first read.

"Who wrote this?"

"I don't know. At first I thought it was you because a rose was attached to it.

But when I read this I knew it wasn't you because you don't like play like this."

"Like hell I don't. Who the hell wrote this?"

Zero's face was worried.

"If this is one of your jo-"

"It's not Zero. I wouldn't joke about something like this."

Zero looked at Kaname. He could tell that he wasn't lying. He looked just as worried but more angry than worried.

"Zero, I promise that I'll find out who did th-"

"It was Ichijou," Zero said quickly and quietly.

Kaname was, once again, shocked to hear that name. Ichijou was the last person he would think did this.

"Zero... Don't you think that's a big assumption? I mean I know that Ichijou is curious about what I've been doing but we can't say it was him."

"Kaname, I told you about what happened between me and him at the gate the other day. He knows something."

Kaname sighed. Kaname hates to think that it was his best friend who did this.

But Zero did have a point.

"Alright. I'll ask him about this tomorrow."

Kaname looked at Zero but his head was down. He caressed Zero's cheek and brought his face to look at him. Zero's eyes were slightly wet with tears.

"Why are you crying my love?"

"Because if someone actually does know we might not be able to see each other anymore. I don't want that to happen! I love you Kaname!"

Tears streaked Zero's pale face.

Kaname brought Zero's face closer to his and whispered, "I promise you Zero that I will find out who did this. I love you so much too so please don't cry." With that said Kaname brought his lips to Zero's. Kaname could feel the tears on Zero's face. He never wants to see his Zero crying again.

Kaname slid his hands up Zero's shirt and heard the moan that he missed.

The sun had risen and it was noon by the time Kaname got back to his dorm. He made Zero late for school but it's not as if Zero cares.

Kaname laid down on his bed and tried to fall asleep. But that wasn't working because he had so much on his mind. And because the sun was in his eyes.

He realized something was different about the sun today. Maybe because he had been in the sun to long. Or because he was looking at it with his vampire eyes.

The sun was red.

This color reminded him of something but he wasn't sure what. His hand brushed something. He looked down and saw that it was the wilted rose pedals.

That's it, he thought to himself.

The sun was red as roses. 

Authors Note: I'm sooooo sorry that it took me such a long time! I'm so sorry. I got sick and then I went away for the holidays so I just couldn't find a write time to post till now. I'll post a new chapter again sooner than the last one! Thanks for subscribing and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets Chapter 5-Worst

Zero was walking from the train station still wondering why Kaname asked him out on a date.

This has never happened before and he was hesitant today. But last night was a whole different story.

-FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT (AFTER HAVING SEX ;D)-

Zero was lying on top of Kaname. He was so tired but he didn't want to sleep just yet.

"Zero?"

"What?"

"Let's have a date this weekend."

Zero was startled by this and sat up fast. He groaned because of the pain in his lower back and butt.

Kaname quickly got a hold of him and laid him back down on his chest. "Are you okay?"

Zero got up, slowly this time.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's have our first date this weekend."

"Why?" Zero asked, trying not to sound so cold.

"Because I want us to be closer. Like I say every single night Zero, I love you."

This made Zero's heart beat faster. He laid back down onto Kaname's chest.

"Okay," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

He could even feel as Kaname's body tried not to jump in joy.

-END FLASHBACK-

Zero sighed. He never thought that they would ever have a date. Especially since the card situation.

Despite all the problems, Zero was happy. He hadn't realized it before but he was smiling while he was walking. I guess I should be happy about this, he thought to himself.

This morning he was worrying about what clothes he should wear. He noticed he was acting like a girl and ended throwing on whatever. He still looked good though.

Zero wasn't sure why he was acting like such a chick. I can't help it, he thought to himself. I guess this means that I really do love him.

The bad part of this date is that they had to leave at different times. _It's so retarded_, Zero said to himself again but he knew this was for the safety of their relationship.

He finally reached the station and started looking for Kaname.

Zero felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Kaname.

He looks so cool in his outfit, he said to himself.

Realizing what he had just said he blushed.

"Are you feeling sick?" Kaname asked with a low voice.

"No."

"Then why is your face all red?"

"It's nothing let's go."

Zero turned around and started toward the street. Kaname chuckled. He knew that Zero was blushing because of him. _He's so cute_, Kaname thought.

"Let's go!" yelled Zero who was already across the street.

How the hell did it end up like this?

They had been having a good day so far but Kaname was now pushing it for Zero.

They went shopping and then to lunch. They were both having a good time. Kaname suggested that they go to a movie to end the day. Zero agreed reluctantly.

But he never thought this would happen.

They were in the back. Zero was sitting and Kaname was on the floor giving Zero a blowjob.

Kaname was moving up and down fast. Zero was feeling so good but he didn't want to moan in public.

"St... Stop... Kana... me... Ah!" he whispered, trying to contain his pleasure.

Zero was close to cumming.

"Kaname! I'm going to cum! Stop..." he whispered.

But that just made Kaname move faster.

Zero put a hand over his mouth to try and cover up his moans.

Kaname slid his hands up Zero's shirt and played with his nipples.

"Ah!"

Kaname's mouth was still on his penis when he came. He sucked Zero dry.

Zero was lying against his chair, too tired to scold Kaname. But he pulled his pants up quick so that Kaname couldn't try to do it again.

Kaname chuckled, got up and sat down beside Zero. Zero was still panting as if he had run a marathon. Kaname touched Zero's cheek and brought his face close to his own.

"I love you Zero," he whispered and brought his mouth gently to Zero's.

After the movie the happy couple took a long walk to nowhere in particular and cared about nothing except each other.

Kaname had never felt so happy in his life. He never thought that he would find someone he would love as much as he loved Zero.

So the next event that happened broke his heart to see.

Kaname heard the sound of something making contact with something else. When Zero collapsed to the floor he knew that he was hurt. But before he could reach down for Zero something hit his head.

Little lights were blurring his vision as he fell to the ground. He looked at Zero's face. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping.

He also saw the cloaked figures that had hit them both. They picked up Zero.

Today was perfect. Why today?

Kaname felt his eyes began to feel heavy.

He never wanted this to happen. Inside he felt as if his heart was being torn away.

I'm the worst, Kaname thought before darkness slipped over him.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets Chapter 6-So This Is It

Zero opened his eyes being greeted by the pain in his head. His hands were tied and he was sitting on the floor. He was in a dark room with a small window. He saw Kaname on the floor on the other side on the room.

"Kaname!" Zero shouted but Kaname showed no sign of movement.

Zero felt a pang of pain in his heart. He had to get to Kaname.

With the little bit of strength he had he got up on his knees and started to make his way across the floor. He was so tired. He just wanted to collapse back on the floor and sleep but making sure Kaname was okay is what would put him at ease.

Finally he reached Kaname. He kneeled in front of him and brought his ear to Kaname's face. He heard Kaname's slow breathing and that relaxed him a bit.

"Kaname. Wake up."

"He's not going to be awake for awhile," said a voice from behind.

The voice was sweet with death but cold like hell. Zero knew that voice all too well.

Zero turned around quick but not quick enough. That person smacked him across the face and he fell to the ground.

Zero groaned when he felt a searing pain on the back of his head.

"Did it hurt?"

Zero could see black spots in his eyes.

"Zero," she said seductively.

She came over and caressed his face. She had her face close to his. Zero could feel her cold breath against his cheeks. She bent down and pressed her lips against Zero's. She could taste blood in his mouth and her red eyes glowed brightly.

Zero broke away and spit out the taste of her tongue.

"I thought you liked my kisses."

Zero looked. "I never like anyone's kiss except for Kaname's. Especially when it's from you, Shizuka."

Shizuka smiled a cold smile.

"Why did you do this?" Zero asked.

"That's easy Zero. You should know."

Zero said nothing.

Shizuka sighed.

"Zero," she said, lightly brushing his cheek. "If you only listened to me we wouldn't be in this situation right-"

"Now why in the world would I ever listen to you? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Remember the last time we met?"

"I haven't seen you since you changed me. What the hell are talking about?"

"Oh? You don't remember the dream then?"

"Dream...?"

"Yes my love. I told you I would come for you. I said that you and I will be in love and happiness forever. But you let that monster soil your precious body."

Zero was shocked. He thought that dream was just a thing from the past.

Shizuka walked over to Kaname. She sat him up and smacked him across the face.

Zero flinched. He was tempted to scream but he was afraid what else she might do.

Kaname opened his eyes and stared into Shizuka's eyes.

"I'm so glad! We are all awake now. It's time to start the party!"

Zero looked at Kaname. He had no expression on his face. He just stared coldly at Shizuka.

Shizuka smiled and walked over to the other side of the room. She pulled at a curtain and it drifted to floor slowly. Kaname and Zero were both shocked and helpless.

Behind that curtain were Ichijou and Yuki. They were both tied to the wall.

Zero looked at Kaname. His face remained expressionless even though Zero knew that on the inside he was a wreck. This was how Kaname always acted. Zero hated it. It made him feel alone.

Yuki was scared. All she wanted to do was go home and pretend this never happened. Her eyes met with Zero's. He looked pissed and worried.

Ichijou looked at Kaname. He knew Kaname was thinking of a plan. I have to help him, Ichijou thought.

Zero hated this. That bitch, he thought. Only if I had Bloody Rose.

He decided to do something risky. The floor was dirtied with glass everywhere.

This must be a basement, Zero thought. He reached for a shard of glass.

"No no no," said Shizuka. Zero looked up but he realized she was talking to Kaname.

"My dear Kaname, how did you get free?"

"My lovely Shizuka, what have you done? I hope you know I won't let this go easily."

Kaname was standing up. His legs were spread apart as if ready to pounce on her.

But Zero knew he wasn't as sadistic as Shizuka.

Zero held on tightly to the glass and began to slide it across the rope. He wasn't sure how Kaname got out of it because his rope was still in one piece.

Zero moved as fast as he could until his hands were bloody.

Finally the rope collapsed to the floor. His hands were a bloody mess. He wasn't even sure where he was bleeding from. He stood up.

"That took you long enough my love," said Shizuka.

He glared at her. He clutched the glass in his hand.

Shizuka began to walk toward Zero but Kaname grabbed her hand.

"Whatever you plan to do to Zero I will take his place. So please all three of them go."

"No Kaname! I rather be here then go home without you!" shouted Ichijou.

Kaname said nothing. He just glared at Ichijou.

"You speak no more noble," Shizuka said slowly.

Zero was shocked. "What the hell?" he blurted out.

"Wow. Kaname! You made Zero fall for you so hard! How did you manage to do that?" asked Shizuka for her own amusement.

Kaname didn't answer. He just stood there, expressionless and staring at Zero.

"This is what pisses me off Kaname," said Zero. "I hate how I'm here for you but you always take the burden. Why? You know I love you. In a relationship you're supposed to do everything together. So why, Kaname? Why do you always do everything by yourself or take the blame when it wasn't even your fault?"

Zero felt his tears stream down his face but at this point he didn't care.

Kaname said nothing. He just stared into Zero's eyes. Zero couldn't take this anymore.

"I hate you Shizuka," said Zero. "I always will. You ruined every part of my life. And I won't let you ruin it anymore."

With that said Zero lunged forward with the shard of glass held high. He aimed for Shizuka's heart.

But Shizuka's reflexes were too fast. She unsheathed the sword at her side and sliced through the air.

Zero collapsed to the searing pain that went through his whole body.

"NO!" he heard Kaname shout.

"ZERO!" Yuki shrieked.

He began to cough up blood when he felt Shizuka's breath near his ear. "I'm sorry my love. Only if you listened," she whispered. And with a gust of wind she was gone.

His vision began to blur and he felt sleepy. He could feel he was lying in a puddle of his blood. He could see people but he couldn't make out faces. He could hear them talking fast but he was too tired to actually listen to what they were saying.

He didn't want things to end like this between him and Kaname.

He prayed to god for a second chance but he had a feeling that nothing could save him from this.

I love you Kaname, he thought. His stomach burned with pain. It was as if hell was in his stomach.

So this is it, he thought as darkness slipped over him.

PLEASE NOTE THAT I'M GOING TO START UPDATING WEEKLY MEANING ONCE A WEEK ONLY.

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THIS WEEK SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets Chapter 7-Kiss of Death

Kaname wished he had done something sooner. That he had known Zero would pull something crazy. He sighed.

It has been three days since Shizuka came back for Zero. And Zero has been asleep the whole time.

Kaname had brought Zero back to the Vampire Hunter ER. He was in surgery for 4 hours but Zero was still breathing.

Yagari and Chairman had come rushing to the ER immediately when Kaname called them.

Kaname had a tough time explaining what had happened. He managed to keep their relationship a secret. Ichijou and Yuki promised not to say a thing about their relationship. But Ichijou confessed to him there.

-FLASHBACK-

Yuki walked back to the Chairman.

Ichijou stood there with Kaname. It's now or never, he thought to himself.

"Ichijou are y-"

Ichijou held his hand up, stopping Kaname mid sentence.

"Kaname, I'm sure you figured this out already but I like you."

Kaname said nothing causing Ichijou to become more nervous.

Ichijou felt his face turn crimson. Kaname sighed.

"I'm sorry Ichijou but you know that I love Zero." Kaname looked straight into Ichijou's eyes.

"I know," said Ichijou. "But you letting me stay by your side is enough for me."

Kaname smiled and Ichijou returned it with a smile.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Kaname sighed. He wondered how much longer Zero was going to be asleep.

Even though Zero looked okay Kaname wanted Zero to scold him. That's the only way that would ensure him that Zero was okay.

Kaname brushed Zero's hair to the side. He knew that Zero looked okay on the outside but on the inside he was still hurt.

Kaname took the scissors that were on the small table beside him.

He slowly drew the tip of the scissors across his wrist, allowing blood to flow.

This is the only way, he thought.

He brought his bloody wrist to his mouth and took in a mouthful of blood. He then brought his lips to Zero's and let the blood flow down Zero's throat. He moved away as soon as he finished in order to keep his control.

All he can do now is wait for his lover to awaken.

Zero opened his eyes slowly. He was in an all white room and the lights were dim.

His body was weak and tired. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

He then realized that he was in the hospital.

Zero sat up but felt a searing pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw that his stomach was all bandaged up.

What happened, he thought to himself. Then everything flooded back. The basement, Shizuka, the painful stab, he thought. Kaname must be wrecked. He sighed and rested back against his pillows.

Zero felt something tickle his hand and saw a sleeping Kaname beside him on his bed.

He was shocked. He didn't think Kaname would be there.

How did he explain this to the Chairman? Zero brushed Kaname's hair to the side, revealing a peaceful, sleeping Kaname.

As if on cue Kaname opened his eyes slowly. At first he was a bit disoriented but shot up quick as soon as he realized that Zero was awake.

They stared at each other, both exploring each other's face as if it was their first time meeting.

"Welcome back, my love," Kaname said breaking the silence.

Before Zero even noticed it he felt a tear roll out of his eyes. He looked away feeling ashamed.

I don't deserve to be with Kaname, he thought to himself.

Kaname sat on Zero's bed and gently brought Zero to face him.

The tears didn't stop coming out. In fact their speed increased.

Kaname brought his lips to Zero's yet again.

"Don't cry my love," he whispered against Zero's lips.

Zero hesitated before kissing Kaname back. But Zero couldn't stand it anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and kissed him.

He explored Kaname's mouth like he had never kissed him. He explored every inch and crevice, leaving no spot untouched. But Zero was the first to break away. He grimaced in pain and grabbed his stomach.

"Damn," he mumbled.

He heard Kaname chuckle and say "Are you sure you're all right?"

Zero nodded his head.

"I'll go get a nurse."

Zero looked up and saw Kaname getting up.

He grabbed Kaname's sleeve and shouted "Wait!"

Kaname turned to look at him.

"I'm fine honestly. I just woke up so..."

"So what?"

"Stay with me," mumbled Zero feeling his face go hot.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," said Kaname, obviously amused.

"Oh for god's sake I said stay with me so just sit your ass down and answer my damn questions!" said Zero, now mad.

But all Kaname did was laugh. This made Zero even madder. Eventually he sat down.

Kaname was smiling. That's my Zero, he thought to himself.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"You've been out for 3 days, 3 nights."

Zero's eyes widened. "What?" He had slept for so long yet he was still tired.

"I thought you would be asleep longer," said Kaname with a smile on his face.

"Hmph, maybe I wanted to wake up," retorted Zero.

"Or maybe it was my kiss."

Ichijou sighed. I'm glad I got to tell him but... No, I shouldn't be selfish.

"Takuma!"

Ichijou looked up and saw that it was Senri.

"Ah, Senri. What's wrong?"

Senri walked up to Ichijou and hugged him.

"Thank god you're alright. I heard what happened."

Ichijou was shocked at first, but then was happy that someone cared. He wrapped his arms around Senri and gave into the warmth that Senri was emanating.

Senri was the first to break away. He mumbled something that Ichijou couldn't hear. Senri was blushing. Ichijou noticed that Senri's skin looked smooth and pale in the moonlight.

He lifted his hand and brushed Senri's hair. Senri moaned a little and that brought a smile to Ichijou's lips.

Senri jumped at Ichijou and wrapped his arms around his neck.

He began to kiss Ichijou's neck and whispered "I like you Ichijou."

Ichijou stood there shocked.

To both of their surprises Ichijou wrapped his arms around Senri's waist and whispered "I like you too."

Ichijou slid his hands up Senri's back and pushed his neck toward his own.

Their lips met, enclosing the little space that was left between them.

I've found someone to love Kaname, thought Ichijou.

A kiss of death and a kiss of new beginning, thought Ichijou as he pushed Senri into his room, their lips still locked together.

A/N: hey you guys! I'm sorry that it took me _SO_ long to update. But I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know there will be one more chapter. Then it's the end. But there will be a sequel! I promise. I already started the sequel. And I know if I don't post the sequel, I'll get shot. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets Chapter 8-New Beginning

Ichijou woke up to the sunlight that was shining in his eyes. There was a sleeping Senri on his chest.

-FLASHBACK-

Ichijou pushed Senri through his door and onto his bed. Their lips were still attached to each other. Ichijou slid his hand up Senri's body causing Senri to moan against his lips. Ichijou brushed his nipples and Senri's moans got even louder and cuter. Senri's flushed face made Ichijou smile.

"You look so cute," said Ichijou.

Ichijou took off Senri's shirt and revealed a pale, smooth body. It was like gold to him. He wasted no time and began kissing from Senri's neck and down.

Senri never stopped moaning once. He was still in shock that Ichijou accepted his feelings so quickly and returned it with... Sex.

Ichijou unbuttoned Senri's pants. He rubbed against Senri's hard member. Senri arched his back and moaned. Ichijou slid down Senri's underwear and took the head in.

"AH! Ichijou!"

Ichijou began to move up and down, tasting every bit of Senri. Ichijou was enjoying this as much as Senri. Seeing Senri like this made Ichijou happy. If Senri makes me happy than he must be the right guy for me, thought Ichijou.

"Ah! Ichijou! I'm cumming! Ah!"

Both of us will have a new beginning, thought Ichijou.

"AHHHH!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Ichijou sighed.

He slowly slid from underneath Senri. He walked to his bathroom and took a shower. He let the hot water run down his back.

Ichijou knew that giving up on Kaname was the right thing. Especially since he's in love with Senri.

He swore to himself last night that he would care for Senri as he did with Kaname.

He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out and saw Senri sitting up.

Ichijou noticed the little bit of wetness in Senri's eyes and how he looked as

if he was about to cry.

"I thought you left," mumbled Senri, looking away with a flushed face.

Ichijou smiled and walked over to Senri and kissed him on the head.

"Good morning."

He wiped the tears from Senri's eyes and whispered to him "I love you."

Zero was released from the hospital in the next few days. Chairman recommended that Zero get an apartment near the school so he could be hidden from Shizuka and protect the school. He accepted but Kaname didn't like the idea.

"Zero, if you live alone then there's a better chance for Shizuka to get to you."

"If she does than I can handle it myself. I'm not a child."

"Even if you say that, Shizuka is a pureblood. She can do-"

"No. I have Bloody Rose. I can-"

"Both of you stop it!" said Chairman. "I have an idea but you two need to stop bickering!"

The two vampires stopped their argument and waited.

"Better. Now I'm not so happy that Zero is going to be alone either Kaname but..."

Chairman trailed off that sentence lost in his thoughts and made Zero and Kaname wait.

"But what?" exploded Zero.

Chairman broke away from his thoughts and looked at the both of them.

"Kaname, if you're so worried about Zero why don't you go live with him?"

Kaname and Zero both sat there shocked by the Chairman's suggestion.

The Chairman smiled and said, "Now that's a good idea."

"You would," said Kaname. "Allow that?"

"Of course! I'm going to be sad with you two are not here but that doesn't mean I won't ever see you two again. And besides, someone needs to watch over Zero, especially now since he just got out of the hospital. I know he doesn't like to take medicine."

The Chairman smiled again.

Kaname turned to Zero and asked, "What do you think about this Zero?" Zero's head was looking down, Kaname couldn't read his face.

Zero sighed and said, "Fine. But I hope you know that I won't treat you any differently than here."

Kaname smiled internally.

"Okay."

Yuki wiped away her tears.

"I'm going to miss you."

Zero looked at her as he was unpacking his things.

"It's not like I'm never going to see you Yuki. I'm still going to be in class."

"Yeah but it's not the same," she whined. "You're not going to be there and you took Kaname-senpai too."

Kaname looked up from his things and smiled.

Zero sighed as he tried to hide his blush.

"You should start heading back Yuki. It's getting late."

"Can I stay over?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now go home. I promised Chairman that I would have you back before 8. I'll see you tomorrow."

She pouted. "Jeez. You're always so mean."

"Let's go Yuki," said Kaname. "I'll walk you out."

She sighed. "Okay. See you tomorrow Zero."

She ruffled his hair and stuck her tongue out at him before she left.

Finally, thought Zero. Why did I ask her to help me? All she did was talk and bother me.

Zero was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heat Kaname come back.

Kaname smiled while watching Zero struggle to lift a box full of books.

He walked over and hugged Zero from behind.

Zero dropped the box and said, "Kaname! Wait till we're done unpacking!"

Kaname chuckled. "I wasn't even thinking about sex. I just wanted to give you a hug but it looks like you're thinking about it.

Zero felt his face turn crimson.

"I-I-I wasn't thinking about that," he stuttered.

Kaname turned Zero's head toward his. He planted his lips on Zero's and kissed him.

Kaname's hand slid slowly up Zero's bandaged body and began to pull him back to his room.

He gently laid Zero on the bed as he trailed a line of kisses from Zero's neck to his navel.

Zero moaned in pleasure.

Kaname made his way back up to Zero's lips.

"Ready to start our new life together?" he whispered against Zero's lips.

Zero looked deep into his lover's eyes.

"Yes."

THE END

A/N: hey guys! Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing my story! It made me sooo happy. This is the end to Secrets but there is a sequel that will be posted NEXT WEEK! Btw all of your reviews made me laugh so much! XD. And the sequel _WILL_ be posted soon because a certain someone will kick my ass if it isn't. ;)


End file.
